deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite Vs Perfect Chaos
Description Steven Universe Vs. Sonic! Two of the most powerful waterbenders duel in a battle to the death! This is Episode 1 of Galaxidot's Death Battles. Interlude Wiz: What happens when already powerful beings get even more power? Boomstick: They create two extremely strong opponents. Wiz: Malachite, the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. Boomstick: And Perfect Chaos, a being of well, pure chaos. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Malachite (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f7zvsD_6Vk ) Wiz: During Jasper's defeat at the gauntlets of Garnet upon Peridot's hand ship, the ship came crashing down from Jasper hitting a ball of gem destabilizing material. Boomstick: Luckily, or not so luckily, she survived. Wiz: Jasper came up from the rubble only to see Lapis Lazuli, Lapis was not willing, but for the safety of Steven, Lapis fused with Jasper and then trapped both of them at the bottom of the sea. Boomstick: I guess you can say Lapis wanted a watery grave for Jasper. Wiz: Steven eventually talked to Lapis through his dreams, wanting to save her. Boomstick: But Lapis refused, so Jasper could stay at the bottom. Lapis: We are Malachite now. Wiz: The two stayed at the bottom until Jasper took control. Boomstick: Then Malachite almost destroyed a village of Watermelon Stevens. Wiz: Malachite was poofed back into Jasper and Lapis, but it took the strength of Alexandrite and a village of Watermelon Stevens to take her down. Boomstick: Watermelon is not the most badass way to go, but it was for the greater good. Wiz: The Crystal Gems managed to save Lapis, but Jasper fell down a crack in the Earth, leaving her whereabouts unknown. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6LqNCET0dc ) Boomstick: Malachite is a force to reckoned with on the battlefield. Wiz: Malachite's main abilities are Waterbending, Boosting, and a Crash Helmet, which are all abilities taken from the two characters who make her up. Boomstick: With her waterbending capabilities, she can turn into a six-armed angel and fly. Wiz: She can also take a move right from Sonic and Spin Dash. Boomstick: That might strike fear into Perfect Chaos after what Sonic did to him. Wiz: She can turn water into ice also. Which she makes projectiles out of. Boomstick: That's it for Malachite, so let's move onto Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzXFuYN89k ) Wiz: Chaos was once a young and innocent Chao, but then it took massive amounts of exposure from the Master Emerald, and mutated into Chaos. Boomstick: No wonder Knuckles protects that thing with his life. Wiz: Chaos decided to protect his fellow Chao with his newfound powers. Boomstick: But then Packa, Pawka?, Alpaca? Whatever, Great Great Great Great Grandpa Echidna took the Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: His daughter Tikal knew that this would upset Chaos, and he may bring wrath to them. Boomstick: But Grandpa Enchilada did not care. Wiz: They are echidnas ''not enchiladas. '''Boomstick: Sorry, I just love enchiladas.' Wiz: Anyway, the Echidna Tribe then stormed the Master Emerald area, injuring many Chao, and even Tikal. Boomstick: Then Chaos in a fit of rage took the Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. Wiz: Perfect Chaos then flooded the village to avenge his Chao brethren. Boomstick: Are a few little Chao something to flood a village over? Wiz: Tikal then sealed both Chaos and herself in the Master Emerald through prayer. Boomstick: Chaos remained in the Emerald for thousands of years, until Dr, Robotnik unleashed him. Wiz: Dr. Robotnik promised Chaos the Emeralds, as long as Chaos followed him. Boomstick: And so, Chaos followed him to get the Emeralds. Wiz: When Chaos was attacking a building, Sonic found him. Sonic: Come here you big drip! Wiz: After all of that Robotnik's plans fell through at the hands of Sonic and his pals. Boomstick: So Chaos went "Screw this I'm out", and took the Emeralds. Wiz: Well, Chaos never said that, but he did abandon Robotnik and take the Emeralds. Boomstick: Chaos transformed into Perfect Chaos, but as he got the negative energy of the Emeralds, Sonic got the positive energy. Wiz: After Chaos almost destroyed Station Square, Super Sonic defeated him. Boomstick: This brought Chaos back to a good mindset, and he lived happily with the Chao and Tikal. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z6aF0WcZDk ) Wiz: Now to analyze Chaos's fighting ability. Boomstick: Chaos is said to be able to lay waste to the world in his Perfect Form. Wiz: But said is the key word, Sonic can defeat him without the Chaos Emeralds as seen in Sonic Generations. Boomstick: Chaos can destroy buildings with only one tentacle, and has so much hydrokinetic power that he can control floods. Wiz: Perfect Chaos is entirely made of Water and Chaos, so he can regenerate easily. He can also shoot a giant laser beam from his mouth. Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. Wiz: But first... Boomstick: OH NO COME ON!!!! *one Audible.com ad later* Boomstick: So now it's finally time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! Fight Malachite: Being stuck in the ocean is not too fun, now is it? *a giant lump starts to rise from the sea* Malachite: Huh? Perfect Chaos: AAAAAAAAR! Malachite: Something to finally do, this is going to be fun! 3 2 1 FIGHT! Perfect Chaos: RAAAAAAAA! *A giant laser beam fires at Malachite* Malachite: That won't work on me! *Malachite makes a Water Shield in front of her, then immediately freezes it* *the beams bursts through it, hitting Malachite, leaving her dizzy* Perfect Chaos: *approaches* VRAAAAAAAR! *Malachite snaps out of it and throws the leftover shards of the shield up at Chaos making him stunned for a second* Malachite: Perfect. *Malachite rushes her Crash Helmet through him, knocking him back far away* Malachite: Looks like my work here is done! *Perfect Chaos then jumps up out of the water and lifts Malachite into the air* Malachite: You have no idea what I can do. *Perfect Chaos fires multiple lasers at Malachite, she dodges them with her wings, all while rushing down with a boost* Perfect Chaos: Aaaaaar? *Malachite curves into a ball and rushes directly into Perfect Chaos* *Malachite is seen as a ball inside Perfect Chaos* Malachite: Just as I wanted! *The Crash Helmet summons on Malachite, leaving Chaos stunned* Malachite: Aha! *Malachite forms into herself bursting Chaos into Seven Chaos Emeralds* K.O! Results Boomstick: Well, I guess when the Gems come looking for Malachite they can bubble the Emeralds. Wiz: Malachite won because Chaos can only control floods, while Malachite, with Lapis's power can drain out an entire ocean. Also, Non-Super Sonic can defeat Perfect Chaos, while it took all three gems combining to take down Malachite. Wiz: The winner is Malachite Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! *Gir sings The Doom Song as Zim's ship flies by* Trivia * This is the first Galaxidot Death Battle * Malachite is the first Steven Universe Combatant on Galaxidot's Death Battle * Perfect Chaos is the first Sonic Combatant on Galaxidot's Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles